1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display. More particularly, the invention relates to a display in which a timing controller serially transmits data and an operating method of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display apparatus, e.g., a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), has replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus. Compared to the conventional CRT display, the TFT-LCD display is characterized by various advantages, such as low operating voltage, low power consumption, small volume, small thickness, light weight, etc.
In general, a timing controller and source drivers in a display transmit control data and color data in parallel. The parallel data transmission contributes to reduction of transmission time, while the number of pins for outputting and receiving signals is increased. Therefore, a printed circuit board (PCB) equipped with both the timing controller and the source drivers has more wires, and the circuit of the PCB is complicated. Since the number of pins cannot be decreased, the chip area cannot be reduced, and thus the hardware costs of the timing controller and the source drivers cannot be lowered down.